Instincts
by Storyfancreator
Summary: Theres something powerful inside you called Instinct. In some animals those instincts don't affect that much... but in other ones these instincts can control them... sometimes instincts are deadly,But... Can the power of love save these people from their own instincts? (PLEASE READ & REVIEW :) First story...yaaaay) -I'LL CONTINUE-
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Everything seems dark to him, everybody that seems his situation right now will know that he don't have any chance of getting off this big problem... But he doesn't care, he's still running with all his energy, trying to evade every single obstacule that is in front of him, but he knows he can't escape from this... She is the _predator_ and he is the _prey_. He suddenly stops to get air knowing that will cost him time, precious time, a single breath will cost him 5 seconds... 5 seconds of freedom... 5 seconds he is suposed to waste by running... but he isn't running, he's breathing, gaining only air to continue.

He takes a look around him, he sees nothing important, besides the clouds covering the sky, and the rain drops falling from them, soaking his fur and his entire face, but he doesn't care about that, he takes a second look and he sees nobody, finally... he is alone. Calm and Peace fills his mind, he starts to calm down a bit, but the fear is still there and won't get out from his mind. Thoughts fill his mind, he can't think clearly now, as fear begins to grow in those thoughts, he can only ask himself:

How did this happened?

**_/Autor's notes/_**  
**_Hi guys I'm new at this and I am starting writing stories so I would appreciate your opinion on this story and this chapter, yes is short but your opinion counts on this short chapter, If you like it, I will continue ... don't worry, please review :) _**

**_Short disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine _**


	2. Chapter 2: Just a simple talk

**Chapter 2: Just a simple talk**

It was a beautiful night at the Jade Palace, the moon was shining more than those usual nights she was used to shine, a white aura could be seen around her great and perfect cicular form, and she was the only bright thing that could be seen in the sky filled of pure dark.

Inside the palace, more inside...in the wooden barracks, the place where the intense and tiring training happens every day, the place where the best masters in whole China train together and live together, in this place these masters that I'm talking about were eating their last meal of the day, prepairing to sleep and wait for another day... and for the ones that don't get it **yes...** I'm talking about the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

But something was happening... they weren't sleeping, they already finished their dinner, but they were not in their bedroom, instead, they were talking... laughing... and joking about some things, the non-oficial leader of the Furious Five was sleeping, the talk started to bore her so she went to rest, and that was the opportunity the Five were waiting in such a long time.

-So... Po- Monkey said in a timid... but loud tone, causing everybody to be quiet, they know what he was going to tell him...

-Yes...Monkey?- Po said as his back was slowly leaning to the back of the chair he is sitting on.

-Po...Are you _afraid_ of Tigress?- He asked making a shocked Po appear immediately, but he regained conscience, just in time to create a good answer... -The only thing that I'm scared of her is when she has a bad temper... and when she gets angry at me because of my fault-

-We're not talking about that- Mantis replied causing confusion on the panda -Look... we are asking you if you REALLY are afraid of her-

Po expressed disbelief at his friends -Of couse not... we are friends... we _can't _harm eachother, unless we're training OR we totally deserve a good punch- His answer didn't convince them a bit, the panda's innocence started to alarm them... Does he know...?

Mantis chuckled in a sarcastic way, but nobody noticed, they were focused in Po -He doesn't know that Tigress...- he mumbled, trying to be silent, but he got the panda's attention -Tigress what?... c'mon guys tell me...- he insisted and finally... after a big silence Viper spoke -Look Po...Tigress...-

-Tigress could kill you- A awfully familliar voice was heard everybody alarmed, because that means he heard everything... They saw him standing next to them, suddenly Monkey tried to explain him what they were talking about wasn't _that bad._

-Master Shifu! we we're just...- he was interrupted by Shifu's hand in a sign of stop, indicating he's not bothered about what they talked. Immediately Po cuestioned Shifu's words -But...Tigress...she can't do that... not without a reason...right?-

-Po... Tigress is a tiger right?- Viper asked with a soft voice and Po nodded

-Tigress ancestors... tigers, in the past used to kill animals, like us or like the villagers we're protecting in the Valley of Peace- Crane said

-Why?- Po looked confused at his master -For surviving- The panda is still confused at that response and Crane continued

-Now species are in peace, but her ancestors gave everything she has now: the great strength she always had, the claws, that for some reason she rarely uses, her fangs and even the stripes that identifies her are from her ancestors... and they gave her killer instincts too, that if she never controled them... any of us would be alive now- He finished having a little shiver in his back.

-But... it's about Tigress we're talking- Po complained, Master Shifu agreed -Yes... she is strong enough to control everything inside her, I believe in her mental strenght more than anybody, but I am warning you, don't, and I said it twice _don't _trigger her instints, once they're out there is nothing in this world that can send them back- saying that Master Shifu returned to his bedroom trying to gain sleep and forget the conversation

-Nothing...can send them back...did something similar happened before?- Po asked himself trying to understand what Shifu said

-Maybe being awake at night is really affecting us- Mantis mumbled, and again, he was heard, but this time he received a grupal -I Agree- and they finally went to their bedrooms to gain at least some rest.

**_/Author's notes/_**

**_Hi guys! I uploaded a part (hope you like it) of this story, which is longer than the other chapter hope you like it! PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW :)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine :)_**


	3. Chapter 3: Training

**Chapter 3: Training**

At the next morning...

The masters started their exhausting training day just as always, they woke up, bowed to Master Shifu who was in strange mood that not even Tigress could figure out what was happening to him, and entered the Training Hall (or... room).

The talk they had last night really affected the 4 masters and Po, their performance at training was not the best they had, and Tigress knew that.

-What's happening to you? You can do better than that...- Tigress commented in her always-serious tone, nobody replied to her and they continued training some hours... until Master Shifu stopped their training and ordered them to be placed in a perfectly aligned row -We are going to fight in pairs, and I'm going to choose them- Monkey opened his eyes like plates, Shifu noticed Monkey's expression and remebered the talk, he _must_ choose wisely.

He approached to Mantis -Mantis... you are fighting Crane-

Mantis breathed a sigh of relief, after that he gulped as he realised Crane was his oponent...

-How I am going to defeat him?- both Masters asked themselves as they replied a almost an unison -Yes Master- and bowed to him.

Then it was Viper turn -Viper you are fighting Monkey- both bowed at their Master, he then turned his head to Po's position

-Po... you are fightng Tigress- he didn't complain about his decision, and understood perfectly what would happen if he chose someone else, so... in response he bowed at his master, at the same time Tigress bowed.

The fights weren't so awesome as Po would describe if you asked him... they were tired and distracted so the fights weren't _so_ active and energetic

Mantis' jumps cost him the victory over the fight, as he tried to get at Crane's height jumping, Crane took advantage of Mantis little problem using his wings to fly higher, causing Mantis to jump even higher, he then used his legs to hit with precision Mantis when he was in a mid-air jump, the kick sent him into a wall and knocked him out instantly, when he recovered he saw Master Shifu, who only told him to practice more and to sleep well in his serious and strict tone... Mantis accepted defeat and went into the back with Crane, he praised his victory with a whisper -Good kick- -Thanks- Crane whispered and both turned their heads and looked at the next fight: Monkey vs Viper.

Monkey started with a little advantage due to the arms and legs, he managed to block Viper's tail whiplash again, and again ,and again, he respond with a kick that Viper dodged easily, she saw her oportunity and grabbed Monkey's right arm and used her tail to grab his left arm, she then squeezed causing Monkey's arms to join... as he seemed handcuffed, Viper then used her strenght to get to Monkeys neck, he was too tired to prevent that from happening so she reached his head and she rolled her body on Monkeys neck, he started choking

-Okay... I surrender...Please don't kill me!- he shouted

-Viper you won, you can let him go now, Monkey... sleep you are condemning your good performance- Viper then let Monkey out of her grip and bowed to her Master

-You could be more soft for the next one... You almost strangled me!- Monkey told her, Viper gave a little smirk to him

-But I didn't right?- she said as they walked where Mantis and Crane were standing

-Riiiight- he replied and continued walking.

-Now... Po... against...- Mantis mumbled and they saw his opponent... leaving the 4 in shock

-Tigress...- Monkey whispered, the thoughts of the 4 Masters were filled with: "Im prepairing his funeral", "Let's see what happens", "Poor guy" and "At least he would die faster... I hope she doen't strangle him" they returned their attention to the fight.

Both Masters bowed, showing respect to each other, Po started using one of his "awesome" phrases

-Yeah! you know what? YOU are going DOWN Tigress, you ready?- he said with enthusiasm

-You know I am- she replied in her challenging tone, both took a fighting stance, Unlike the others Po wasn't too tired...because he slept during training... like always... but now it was necessary to concentrate in the fight, he knew Tigress never gets her guard down, so he won't.

They started the fight being equal, there was no advantage in a while...

Vntil Tigress surprisingly used a kick, it was blocked, and she took the opportunity to send a strong blow at Po's chest, which sent him back, it was good enough to get the panda a bit distracted...-How did she...?- he asked himself as Tigress ran and tried to kick him in his right side of his head.

-Watch out!- a voice told po, it was his inner voice... luckily, Po blocked the kick just in time

-Now hit her... finish her!- the same voice ordered him to hit her, he obeyed his inner voice and respond her kick with a punch... a perfectly straight and very powerful blow to her face... her forehead to be exact... she fell backwards and hit very hard the floor, she quickly got up and returned to her fighting stance.

All the masters, even Master Shifu, stared in horror, powerless, knowing that means Po is in _great_ danger.

Po felt sorry for what happened but he could not say a single word, like if something was stopping him to apologise, he looked at her, he saw a strange bright in her eyes, he saw _determination_, something he never... in his life, saw in her...

He felt the time passed very slow, he realized something was wrong, the person he was fighting at that moment... it wasn't his friend, it was his enemy...

Tigress then proceeded to attack...

_**/Author's notes/**_

**_Hi guys! I uploaded another part of this story, I really hope you like it! PLEASE READ &amp; REVIEW :)_**

**_Responding to AilenHeart1915: I will make sure you don't piss off, that's not my goal in this story and I'm glad you like this sory ;)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine :)_**


	4. Chapter 4: The attack

**Chapter IV: The attack**

Tigress quickly approached to Po, who terrorized kept his fighting stance, keeping his body stiff for any sudden attack and tried to soothe himself for the sudden change of the tiger behavior,

Tigress kicked Po's shoulder with great force, so much that Po almost cried of pain, but he only had the chance to push her with his belly a few meters, he had the chance to talk, and he talked.

-Tigress...?- he said with a weak tone... but only recieved a growl from her, her facial expression showed hatred and determination, plus the concentration she has every time she battles an enemy... she didn't wasted time and continued to attack.

Tigress started to throw a huge combo of kicks and punches at Po... first she punched his face with her paw... sending him backwards.

-T-tigress!...I'm Po!...I'm not your...- Po stuttered as he started to see blurry, he could distinguish a tiger running towards him prepairing to attack with her claws, -She never uses her claws...-Shifu thinked surprised while watching Po from the other side, who stood up and took her wrists in mid-air, she losed balance and Po used his remaining strenght to send her to a wall... making a hole.

-Master... we have to stop this!- Monkey said in terror after looking what happened to his friend

Shifu stayed in silence -Po is in great danger... even if he's too powerful, she can still weaken him, I need to intervene, but without hurting her... I am sorry for thinking this... but she is losing control of herself... just as I suspected- he thinked

-Master?- Viper asked curious to know what he was thinking

-Stay here... I'm going...- he stated before launching him onto Po's position

Tigress didn't lose any time... she jumped out from the hole and stood in front of Po, he tried to meke her react

-Tigress...you don't need to do this...- Po said but she didn't paid attention to him and kicked his leg, he screamed of pain and knelt in front of her, his life depended on one move she maked towards him...

-Tigress leave him! - Shifu shouted, Tigress turned around showing her face, he never... even with Tai Lung... have seen an expression like that in his entire life, this left him in a partial shock, he knew what he had to do, but he couldn't... because he knew she will defend her front guard, while she was distracted by him...he could only count on someome.

-Po... use chi blocking...now!- he sreamed, before Tigress could react Po grabed her from the back and quickly used his fingers to perform a chi bloking technique, causing her to faint and fall to Po's arms.

The rest of the furious five approached to Po as fast as they could

-Po! Are you okay?- Mantis asked worried

-Yes...I am...but...- he answeded sadly as he watched the face of the tiger that he was holding gently so that it does not fall to the ground

-What happened to her?... Why she was so angry all of a sudden? and Why she _almost_ kills me?- Po asked

-She is losing control...- Shifu answered

-That punch... may be the cause of her recent behavior... but for now training is cancelled... you can take the day off, Po... help me to take Tigress to her room, although the blocking will be reversed after a time,she will need rest- Shifu said, Po helped him after everyone was gone.

-Po...- Shifu whispered getting Po's attention

-Huh? Yes... master?- Po whispered

-I think...we have a problem- He said in a tough but low tone... meaning he is serious... and he is worried too.

_**/Author's notes/**_

_**Hello... I've been busy with some works and I onlly got the time to upload a short chapter :( I hope this turns okay and I can upload a new chapter soon... so... I really hope you are liking my story and I say PLEASE REVIEW your reviews save lifes! (maybe I'm exagerating) See ya soon and goodbye :)**_

_****_Disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine :)_****_


	5. Chapter 5: Fears - Part 1

**Chapter five: Fears - Part I**

_**PREVIOUSLY...**_

-That punch... may be the cause of her recent behavior... but for now training is cancelled... you can take the day off, Po... help me to take Tigress to her room, although the blocking will be reversed after a time,she will need rest- Shifu said, Po helped him after everyone was gone.

-Po...- Shifu whispered getting Po's attention

-Huh? Yes... master?- Po whispered

-I think...we have a "problem" He said in a tough but low tone... meaning he is serious... and he is worried too.

_**AND NOW...**_

**-**What problem Master?- Po asked confused, as if the indirect of his Master he did not understand it... at all -I'll explain later... but for now... take some rest- Po obeyed to his Master's instructions, but he heard a low mutter saying -I have never seen this...- and it resulted in a word with a confused tone from the panda...

-What?- he said

-Oh... nothing panda...im just... thinking out loud... go to rest- he rushed as his words were said with a low tone so he couldn't hear his thoughts, but Po only left with deep thoughts surrounding his mind... and he knew sleep wasn't easy if you have thoughts.

**A few hours later...**

Po woke up from his "little" rest... yes he wasted hours sleeping... but he spent more remembering that scene... her eyes... amber eyes... in those moments those eyes had shown feelings he couldn't describe, that image and what came afterwards: the fight.

Even with the experience gathered from those times sparring with Tigress, he had never seen her fighting like that... not with an enemy... not even with Tai Lung... not even with Shen... she was trying to kill him and he knew that perfectly.

But he got in front of her room... he knew the rules and what would happen if he entered that room, he didn't cared... he only wanted to know if she was ok or at least if she was awake to say -PO GET OUT OUT MY ROOM- ...

Po's mind filled with diferent emotions... curiosity, for what was going to happen... fear, for what was going to happpen (yes, he has mixed emotions) concern, for Tigress's state and exitement, because Po was always exited when something new was going to happen to him, but in this case the exitement came for the same thing the curiosity and fear came from... What was going to happen if he entered Tigress' room?

Po quickly snapped out of his mind and saw the door... he doubted the fact that Tigress would welcome him in her room... but he had to know... he slowly slided the door and saw a tiger, he could identify the tiger as Tigress sitting down on a bed with the legs in a lotus position... she was meditating, but she was giving the back to him...and she was with the head pointing to the ceiling, as if it was looking to the sky... he thought that she was too concentrated in meditating that she could'nt hear his steps or even his breathing... he was wrong

-Po...If you want to pass to my room... you only have to ask...- Tigress said softly, Po freaked out becuse he didn't expect her talking but he then understand what she said and let out an -oh- meaning that he never thinked of that ... maybe thats why he was always kicked out of the room

-Can I pass?- po asked acting a little silly but in a innocent way

-Po...you're already in...- she told him in a soft voice...again

-Oh...emm I...- he sluttered due to the lack of words... he never lasted so long in her room -I just want to see if you're ok, because... I chi-blocked... you-

-I am ok Po...- she quickly answered... she was surprised because he was so worried about her, that even tried to enter her room without her permission to check if she was alright

-What are you doing? Why you're not training?- Po asked confused about her peaceful behavior

-I'm meditating- she anwered in an attempt to stay still and calm -Oh..sorry for interrupting...- Po said and he was going to get out but her desire to speak to the panda controlled her

-Po...Can we talk?- She said leaving the panda with confusion, he raised an eyebrow and, wondering why she wanted to talk to him, sat next to her, with a significant distancia between them

-Sure...what about?- Po said

Tigress proceeded to talk -We are friends right?-

-Yes, best friends- Po answered with the innocent tone that characterizes him

-And as I learned before friends tell each other their problems...right?-

-Yes...- he said

-Po... I'm losing control of myself...Im afraid I'll someday hurt you- she finally spoke... she was so honest, even Po understand she was in a problem


	6. Chapter 6: Fears - Part 2

**Chapter six: Fears - Part II**

-What are you talking about? Why would you think that?- Po asked, he is confused... questions started to take his mind...-Why does Tigress is afraid of herself?... -Is she hiding something I don't know?- he thinked.

-You know I am capable of that, I'm a tiger... I'm supposed to kill with no mercy, i'ts just about time before... _I_'ll kill you...and _I_'ll kill everyone- Tigress bursted, taking heartbreaking words just as painful as her own claws tearing his flesh, that was true, but Po didn't believed her, she was _his_ friend, she saved _his_ life, but just hearing those words was painful enough to him.

-You are not right, Tigress, even if you could do that, you've never done it, you can control yourself and you know it- Po tried to cheer her up, but that was in vane, Tigress was very concerned, that she forgot she had a friend near her trying to be at least positive.

-Po... I know you believe in me but... please try to hear what I'm saying... I'm dangerous!, everybody knows this!, why can't you see?- Tigress defended her arguments, Po was still skeptical, he still was in the idea of Tigress being calm, strict, hardcore... and only dangerous if needed, but only to defend the ones she cared... he had that idea... he can't believe the "fact" or the idea that Tigress was dangerous, aggressive for no reason and worst of all, a merciless killer who does not mind the welfare of others.

-Listen, here- Po took her face and kept it near his face, and looked directly to her amber eyes, he wanted her to focus, just the way she always told him to... but see her like that, so unsure of herself ... and still with the fact that she is disturbed by a completely unknown reason, just that shatters his heart from the inside

-You've never killed or done any damage to someone else just by mere instincts, and I do not count because I'm fine and I'm still tailking to you- Po's words were shocking, he also was correct in his statement, Tigress quickly pulled her face away

-You still don't understand...right?- Tigress asked, but Po had no idea of what was she talking about -Did Shifu told you? trgress asked again another question that intrigued Po

-Tell me what?- This time Po was the one asking questions, and Tigress had to answer

-Well Po... there's something I didn't tell you, - Tigress said, she told to herself that it was the time to tell him, tell him the truth...the truth that everybody was hiding from him, she took a deep breath and proceed to tell:

_Not long ago, in the most remote part of China, a tiger was in a palace practicing a completely unknown and full of mysteries art, until the tiger received a scroll that will change the life of the peaceful tiger _

_The scroll told:_

_"You are the one to look what happened to your parents in the first years of your long life, I know that happened to them, if you want my answers go for them at Lingyin Temple, you decide if you want to know a little more of that past, Tiger "_

_The tiger knew it was very risky to go there, not only because it could be false information, because the temple was too far from the palace where he was with the help of some of his companions, the tiger ventured into the most dangerous places in all of China only to discover who his family was, so the continued traveling and managed to reach the temple, only to find a tiger that had claw marks on his face, he confronted the unknown tiger, demanding the truth behind the disappearance of his parents, after a hard struggle he confessed that he was a hired murderer redeemed by his actions, but that over time began to understand that the pair of tigers he killed were dangerous and that in the future would kill their own kind, or that's what they told him, he had no idea if they had a child, but now he could kill the son and end the family that would condemn the whole tiger society._

_The tiger furiously attacked the murderer and ended his life, but not before being cursed by the murderer, condemning all his children to a life of pain and suffering, making them fall into madness or causing them to lose control of their lives by being controlled by the only thing that was strong enough to destroy their minds: their instincts... _

_That tiger was my father _

_And that's the only thing they told me about my family, I'm cursed by my instincts... Po_

Tigress ended the story, leaving Po shocked and leaving him almost speechless -You're not going to believe that story right?- Po asked, Tigress only lowered her head, she knew it was true what he said, but with Po that story did not answer any of his questions, he didn't cared if he already knew about her past and perhaps the reason they left her in an orphanage just for believing she would loose control, but he didn't cared about her past in that moment, and in an attempt to maintain hope, he hugged her just like the way he hugged her before

-Tigress only promise me... if you if you ever want to hurt someone and you are going to harm, please concentrate and think that this is not you and you must react, promise me that...- Po told her, and she knew he was worried, she could tell because of his voice, so she returned the hug, she never felt so much security coming out from another one, even Shifu, that moment gave her something that nobody could give her: compassion and love

-Po?- Tigress said

-Yes, Tigress?- Po said

-I'm scared- Tigress with full sincerity, she was literally scared

-I know- Po said as he continued hugging her

_**/Author's notes/**_

_**Hello... Im sooooo sorry I did'nt continued the story I was very busy and FFN had to wait a bit... but the time compensates it right? giving you a good chapter and another story (Not a KFP story) I really hope you are liking this story and I say PLEASE REVIEW because your reviews save lifes... (over exagerating again?) See ya soon and goodbye :)**_

_**Christian Ape99: I hope your wait was worth, here's what you've waited hope you like it! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but my creativity and the story its mine... :)**_


	7. Chapter 7: Mind issues

**Chapter seven: Mind issues**

Since the talk she had with Po, Tigress laid down on her bed... hoping to forget what was going through her mind, she knew that the promise made was difficult to fulfill, though not impossible.

Hours passed... His words were still bothering her head, so she got up from the bed and began to circle around the room...still no progress

-Why am I so fearful right now... it is assumed that I have no fear of anything but I am afraid of a story that may not be true- she told herself, hoping no one has listened, while saying that phrase Tigress was waving her arms as if she was giving a speech.

-Yet this story makes me understand why they left me in an orphanage...-she continued, without caring if someone hears her, she kept moving around the room for a while, but stopped.

-They feared me- Tigress ended that sentence with sadness, knowing that all those moments of loneliness, all those moments in which scratching the walls of your room could help get some peace instead of anger towards others, all those moments when the only smart thing was hitting your paws with a tree hoping to be the best, were caused by fear.

Those bad memories come to her head, her past remains painful for her, so painful that end up making her kneel on the floor when she started remembering everything that made her suffer.

-I'm very proud of you- Tigress heard the voice of who she once called father, caushing her to turn in all directions, only to be unable to find anything...or anyone

-That... was... AWESOME!- she heard another voice, this time from the one that offered his friendship and his affection without wanting anything in return, only her acceptance.

Tigress stands up, almost believing that she has fallen into madness, the pain is gone, but without any apparent reason. -I will not fall into madness- this time she chose to think instead of speak, and she chose right.

Suddenly she heard a sound indicating that the door was opening, she quickly turned, alarmed, just to see that it was her Master, he looked worried, perhaps not for what she had said before he opened the door, but maybe for what happened earlier.

Tigress calmed down.

-Do you let me in?- Shifu asked politely recieving a nod from Tigress (so he entered the room)

-Why are you here?- she asked, with some curiosity, she knows that her Master never visits her room, unless it is by major causes

-I am here to check if anything is okay, and...- he turned away, as if he wanted to say something important

-And...- Tigress asked, she wanted to know what is causing him so much trouble, and can't say it directly.

-As your Master I must trust my students and give them advice, and as your father I must give support and affection, and...well you know I'm not the one to say this but... - Shifu struggled to talk, causing him to remove eye contact with her adopted daughter and turn his back, he had the right words, he just needed the courage to talk

-I am proud of you, and I always be- he finally said, without waiting for any positive or negative response from Tigress

Tigress knew he was worried about her situation, yet his words made her feel supported, and made her understand that even if she became good or bad, he will always be proud of her, just like he was with Tai Lung

-I know that, that's one of the two reasons why I will try to be myself... to never lose your pride- her response stunned Shifu -And... what is the other reason?- Shifu asked -I made a promise- she responds with security, causing Shifu to raise an eyebrow but he didn't asked more questions - Oh...Well...I... must go to meditate if you pardon me- and... without waiting he left the room.

Tigress was alone _again_, and Po's words came back _again_ to bother her mind, so she left his room and went to train, and she could'nt wait any longer without training.

**_/Author's notes/_**

**_I'm still wondering how much time it took me to do this chapter ... I could blame everything... the time...the inspiration... EVERYTHING, but that is just making excuses and that not what I want. I think It's not the best chapter i've made and I could do better, but i thank the ones who support me... _****_I'll be able to continue? we'll leave that to fate ;) Hope you like it_**

**_Please review because reviews save lifes... see ya later and good bye. _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but the creativity and the story is mine... :)_**


	8. Chapter 8: Dream?

**Chapter eight: Dream?**

Finally the sun went down, marking the end of the day, Tigress was exhausted by the physical effort she had to do in training, the only thing she wanted was to close her eyes once and for all. Due to a small distraction, Tigress forgot to close the door of her room, but she was already in bed ... and getting up would give more fatigue and waste time; so she leaved them open, also if anything happened she could call her neighbor who without any hesitation would help her.

-Emm ... do you need to ...?- Tigress heard a familiar voice asking something, she immediately turned her head toward the direction of the voice ... the door of her room, it was Po, who was slightly confused by the thing she had done recently -Maybe she's tired- he thought, that's why he approached to ask.

-Oh...I- she caught after a few seconds of awkward silence -yes...- she replied, causing him to close the door... saying the phrase -Good night- and going to his room, right next to Tigress's, finally she could rest without interruptions, so she closed her eyes.

_In Tigress's mind_

Tigress was traveling around the palace, she could see the training room, for her it was the most precious place around the palace, and it seemed yesterday when she could make her first kick. Everything was so shiny and new, as if the floorboards were placed a few days ago, the training equipment did not seem to have been used, including those wooden dummies looked like they had never been struck.

Suddenly, the environment changed, that beautiful place became an abandoned and dusty place. And when Tigress managed to react, everything around changed, she was somewhere else, an unknown location, surrounded by grass and where the blow of the wind could be heard clearly.

-W-where ... where am I? - she stammered, while wondering how she got there

-Oh... Tigress- while doing that, she heard a dark, unfamiliar voice who was calling her name

-Who are you!? Why are you here!?- Tigress shouted and tried to get an answer, without success.

-Tigress... Tigress...Why are you hiding?- the strange voice asked, sounding disappointed, that did not seem funny to Tigress, who thought that mocked her person -Im not hiding- she responded with an irritated tone

-It seems you don't understand...why are you hiding who you really are?- the stranger asked, with a different tone, and it seemed that, whatever his purpose was, he was annoying Tigress to a certain point

-Show yourself!- she screamed furiously, with anger in her eyes. She pulled out her claws and stood in a fighting stance, this was a serious problem, and she knew it.

-Your sharp claws do not create fear, the thing that creates the real fear is what you do with them- The stranger reveals, showing a tiger who was older than her, he wore a garment made of dark blue expensive fabrics, the decoration was an embroidered white, it was so bright that resembled the same stars that were in the sky. The garment covered his entire body, the only thing visible was the head, that had black stripes that were symmetrically across the head.

-Now answer me, why do you hide your potential?- the stranger asked, taking advantage of the astonishment that he caused in Tigress

-I don't know what you're talking about, now answer this ... who are you?- she responds quickly and throws another question

-You do not deserve to know- the stranger answered, creating more and more anger in Tigress, to the point that she exploded with rage

-I'm sick of this...-she launched herself towards the stranger, hoping to attack him with a punch, what she didn't know it is that he was prepared, and, with a simple gesture, he managed to stop the attack and paralyze her instantly.

-You surprise me, but you don't amaze me- Using another gesture, he raised Tigress in the air as if she weighed lighter than a feather, she began to move her arms and legs, but did not seem to take effect, and kept rising higher and higher and higher. With another hand gesture, he began to choke Tigress, causing her to struggle to breathe, she moved violently but had no effect.

-Now tell me ... where is _your "friend"_ to save you ...where is _your father_ to help you?! oh sorry ... they are not here- The stranger laughed madly as he watched how he was torturing her, she just wanted to get out of there ... but only thing she could do was to wait as she gradually weakened to the point that she couldn't move more and watch how her surroundings were getting darker and darker.

Tigress closed her eyes, and heard nothing but the evil laugh of the stranger.

_Out of Tigress's mind_

All of a sudden Tigress raised half of her body out of her bed almost shouting, and began panting hard, as if she really was short of breath. She was sweating, shaking, she could tell it was so real it really felt as if she was going to die... alone.

She tried to get out of bed but fell to the ground, her legs were shaking so hard they couldn't sustain her weight, so she stayed on the floor in the same state with which she awoke.

-Tigress?- Po heard a loud sound coming from Tigress's room and the first thing he did was go to her room to check if she was okay.

When he opened the door he saw his friend lying on the floor, that terrified him -TIGRESS, Tigress are you okay?- He shouted and rushed to check the tiger that was still panting and shaking.

-Po... I... I almost...- Tigress was interrupted by Viper and the presence of the other memebers of the Furious Five -What happened?! Why is...- she said only to be interrupted by Master Shifu, who appeared from nowhere.

-Go to your rooms now- He ordered, and they obeyed his order -What happened...?- Shifu asked

-I...almost...died...- Tigress said still struggling to talk

**_/Author's notes/_**

**_A week passed and a new episode came. Hope you like it_**

**_Please review because reviews save lifes... see ya later and good bye._**

**_AilenHeart1915: I know right? :) *still wondering if the 1915 in your name is your birth year XD*_**

**_Tigergirl717: I'm glad you support my story_**

**_MasterTigress4444: I will continue! Don't worry, just wait for me! :D _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but the creativity and the story is mine... :)_**


	9. Chapter 9: Haunt

**Chapter nine: Haunt**

-What happened...?- Shifu asked

-I...almost...died...- Tigress said still struggling to talk

-B-but... how?- Po asked, he was also desperate for an answer, and his concern grew more and more.

They helped her stand, although she needed to hold onto one of Po's shoulders to avoid falling to the ground -I-I was...dreaming a-and then...- Tigress began to tell what had happened in that dream, what she had seen and her near-death experience. She had already calmed down, but she was sure she wouldn't sleep tonight, or the following nights ... safe

-Hm...Interesting- Shifu said, stroking his beard with two fingers, the thought for a few seconds, until Po asked a question -Tigress...Do you ever had nightmares before?- Shifu turned to Po in surprise, as if the panda read his mind. Shifu had the same question, although he knew that the answer would be obvious.

-Yes ... but none of them had been like this one- Tigress answered, her eyes were lost in remembering the nightmare, maybe that's why she didn't pay attention to what Master Shifu said.

-Tigress?- Shifu asked, trying to gain her attention again, he managed to receive an apology from her, so he continued. -We must check the lists of criminals, there may be some that we have overlooked, that can really be a danger- He stated, making some questions arise in Tigress, so she asked -Do you think it's someone else who's doing this to me?-

-Well...If you were not able to dream of someone of such features and details, then it wasn't you and someone else did- Shifu answered, that made him think more about what could be happening with her daughter. -But who? I'm the last of my kind, and what I saw there was a tiger- Tigress said moving her hands, alluding to the myth that there are no more tigers in China, -Maybe you were the last known of your kind, until now- Po's comment made her reconsider what had been believed for years, that she was the only one.

-Perhaps, and if you'll excuse me, I'll go to meditate about it, Po stay with her- Master Shifu vanished from the room as he said the word "meditate", it looked like he wanted to start checking those lists as soon as possible.

-And I will meditate too- Tigress stated, while she began to sit in the floor and put her legs in the lotus position, this stunned the panda -What?! You're not going to sleep?-

-You know that I can't rest after what happened- what Tigress said was a little right, but he wasn't going to let her be deprived of sleep, so he started trying to convince her. Each attempt resulted in a "no" from Tigress

-A-And if I sleep with you?- Po proposed an idea before giving up -U-uh I don't think it's a good idea Po, just leave it like that- the idea was a little crazy for her, since she had little physical contact with others.

-But...Master Shifu ordered me to stay with you- Po brought an excuse to stay longer, he didn't want to leave her,knowing what happened and what could happen... and besides ... he couldn't disobey his master. Tigress began to look at Po to convince that it is wrong to sleep in her bed, because... it's hers, and Po began to look at Tigress so that he could stay, and care, for her.

After 1 minute of looks that seemed almost eternal, she gave in, but added her own conditions -Ok, we'll be in bed, but I will not sleep- Tigress's words were like orders, that, like it or not, he had to obey. She stood up and sat on the bed in a lotus position immediately afterwards Po sat on the bed, but slept on it, he didn't took long to stay fully asleep.

Hours passed, and Tigress was meditating in the middle of the night, where silence resembled peace, of course not everything is what it seems. Tigress twitched her ears, as if a sound was bothering her, minutes later she stopped meditating, and opened her eyes. She didn't find anything, but she heard something:

-I apologize for interrupting your sleep a few hours ago, but you left me no other option ...- The tiger that had showed up previously appeared in front of Tigress surprising her instantly, the tiger was just like in the dream... or nightmare, the only thing that was different was a peculiar glow around him, just like a ghost.

Tigress stayed still, but her face showed resentment -I didn't wanted your interview, besides...another option? I bet there were more options rather than "kill"- she replied, but the tiger ignored her and went to the panda was sleeping near Tigress.

-But I could not leave just like that, without giving a little announcement, which it is the cause of my visit - The tiger extended his paw, trying to stroke the soft fur of the panda, immediately, Tigress extended her paw to stop the arm of the stranger, whose presence made her uncomfortable -Don't you dare, or else you will regret it- she said almost snarling

-Are you threatening ME?- he said, emphasizing "me" as he pulled his paw -I call that a warning- Tigress answered, in that sentence the tiger noticed the strong character that Tigress had, and judging by his small smirk, he liked it.

-Leaving THAT aside, I must announce you that the day of your awakening will begin sooner than you think- he tells, raising his arms as he said his "little announcement"

-Awakening?- Tigress asked in her mind, very confused by what he said, and also wondered why she hadn't attacked him after all what he had caused.

-And when your true self rises, the connections you have with THESE will be lost, especially him- he said, pointing to the panda as he said "him", showing some hatred towards the "loved ones" that Tigress had, which infuriated her, and before she took action, the tiger faded; Tigress was about to stand up to find out what happened to him, but she felt something was holding her, someone: Po

-Still awake?- Po asked getting a "yes" from Tigress -C'mon ...rest... please- he began to plead, like a sleepwalker, Po didn't realize that he was holding her paw, Tigress was stunned by that, and slowly began to try releasing her paw -I'm doing this for your safety- Tigress tried to explain, but she was beginning to feel the effects of lack of sleep.

-Your health is worth more than my safety- Po placed his arms around her and slowly began placing her on the bed, Tigress felt tired, so she couldn't do anything but feel the fabric of the bed rubbing her fur.

-I wish it was otherwise- Tigress said in a weak tone, as she slowly closed her eyes and felt the warmth of the panda beside her.

**_/Author's notes/_**

**_Phew! Finally a new episode after all these weeks :P (I don't know why I named this chapter Haunt, or maybe I forgot why), I apologize for the constant repeating of "she" and "her" or "he" and "his" (sometimes doing a 3rd person story has it's disadvantages, y'know...) i hope that you like this episode, please review! and see you later ;) _**

**_Responding reviews:_**

**_Tigergirl717: I hope you like this chapter too_**

**_AlienHeart1915: XD ... Love your attitude... and thank you!_**

**_mastertigress444: Thank you!, Are you MasterTigress4444? the one who reviewed chapter 7? *just asking*_**

**_CoolPanda22: If by "romance" you mean't kisses and hugs...well no... sorry :'(_**

**_Guest: Thank you for your help! (I was very unsure about the rating) _**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but the creativity and the story is mine... :)_**


	10. Chapter 10: Scrolls

**Chapter ten: Scrolls**

The next morning, Tigress arose from the bed, wondering what happened to her partner who, presumably, was at her side. She left her room and walked the corridors, only to realize that no one is there. Thinking that this was another crazy dream, Tigress ran to the palace, where she immediately entered.

Fortunately, everyone was there, next to a mountain of scrolls. Po and the rest of the Furious Five seemed they would rather spend time training than reading scrolls, on the other hand, Master Shifu seemed interested in this activity, like a hobby, he was focused, determined to read... and read... and read to find the truth.

-I still don't know why we're doing this- Monkey complained, with eyestrain, and with a face that said he was bored

-Same- Mantis replied, feeling empathy for his partner

-Guys, we were told it was for a good cause, so we must continue working- Viper said, looking like a leader, as the boys continue reading

Po feels a presence, so he turns his head, and realizes that Tigress is there, standing without moving a muscle, waiting for a command or a word -Oh! you're here!, sorry if I left, Master Shifu woke us earlier so we could finish to look for "you know who" in the lists- he states, trying to explain his actions, his words attracted the attention of the rest of the Furious Five.

-Did he...saw Po beside me?- Tigress thought, she was aware of what happened the other night, and she wasn't worried, but she thought it would be strange for him (Master Shifu) to see two of his students sleeping together, in the end what came out of her mouth was something different: -Found something?- Tigress moved closer to Po, took a scroll from the mountain and opened it, revealing an almost endless list of names and data.

-Well... nothing...- Po answered, a little disappointed, with a hand rubbing his neck as a sign of shame.

A shout raised everyone's attention, it was Crane, who came out of the mountain of scrolls -This is ridiculous, no criminal in the lists resemble those descriptions that you have told us, Master- Crane said, already tired of searching without success.

-Yeah... we read the lists 2 times, and nothing- Mantis complains, thinking it was all a waste of time. Everyone stares to Master Shifu who, seeing reality and coming to a dead end, let his students go and do what they craved for a long time: train.

But not everyone left, only two students stayed with the Master: Po and Tigress. -We need more than simple descriptions ...- Master Shifu said, a little defeated, he had thought it would be easy to find that criminal.

There were long moments of silence, the three were thinking about something that might help until -Oh I know! the scroll!- Po said, turning his head towards Tigress -Do you still have it?- he asked -Wait ... what scroll?- Tigress responded, confused by the question.

-The scroll that has the story ... you know ... Where else would you get that story?- Po replied, he was staring at Tigress, he may have told Tigress's secret but seeing the circumstances ... there's no time to hide things.

-Po!-Tigress said almost screaming, implying something the poor Master Shifu couldn't understand -Can you tell me what are you talking about?- Shifu asked, desperated to know at least something.

So she began to tell: -Well ... long ago I found among my things a scroll containing a story ... that revealed many things about my past- When Tigress finished the sentence, Master Shifu, with disbelief, ordered them to be brought to the scroll, so they walked up to Tigress's room to find the scroll; it took several minutes, but when they found it, Master Shifu started to read.

-I had never seen this scroll, nor its contents- Shifu declared, he was surprised by the way they wrote the story, as if those events were real

But they had no time to think -Master, MASTER, there are bandits attacking the village- Viper came screaming for help

Tigress and Po exchanged glances, they knew it was time to act, then they turned to his master, who nodded with a frown in his face.

-Let's go- Tigress said, before rushing towards the valley with Po and the Furious Five

**_/Author's notes/_**

**_Here's another chapter, who knows how much time I took in doing this. T_****_his chapter is short, because I consider it an introduction to the next chapter, but geez! it took a long time to think of a good introduction!, I had to "restart" the chapter from the start... (what redundancy *facepalm*) because I didn't like it... but here it is!_**

**_Wait a minute, this is chapter ten, let's celebrate!_**

**_Please review! Because reviews save lifes ;) _**

**_And now I'm...Responding reviews!:_**

**_MasterTigress4444: Sometimes I hate my WiFi (because I have huuuge problems connecting) so... the hardcore do understand... you :'( *I'm still remembering those scenes from KFP2, Does that make me normal?* Thank you for loving this!_**

**_pandamaster97720: Thanks! That chapter took a very long time... like this one!_**

**_Tigergirl713: Well then continue reading! I'm very glad you like it_**

**_AlienHeart1915: HAHA! XD (please don't kill something... or someone, they will blame me and my story XD)_**

**_-Disclaimer: I do not own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but the creativity and the story is mine... :) -_**


	11. Chapter 11: Bandits!

**Chapter eleven: Bandits!**

It didn't took long for the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior to reach the village, but when they arrived they were in the midst of disaster, the bandits were looting metal, gold, wood, food, fabrics... in other words...everything in view of the terrified inhabitants, who were helpless and defenseless.

The Furious Five and Po were going to attack once they reached the village, but something stopped Tigress, something that made her suspicious, soon everyone would stop like her.

-Why are we stopping?- Po asked, making everyone puzzled, they set his sights on Tigress, who looked deep into the village, trying to make a strategy that worked perfectly.

-Tigress, we need to attack now!- Viper said desperated, she was shocked seeing the village she considered home be "stolen"

-We can't there are too many- Monkey mentioned, and he wasn't wrong, they were _too many_ to go into battle

-Sooo what's your plan...Tigress?- Po asked, looking for a clear answer, he turns to Tigress, who was thoughtful, she took a little time to turn her head towards him

-Stay together- she said, before jumping into battle, everyone followed her.

When the bandits realized the presence of the warriors, they started to attack, the heroes began a defense against the first horde of bandits (mainly avoided the bandits attacks performed with iron weapons), and when they finished surrounded by the bandits, they made a circle formation, where all the backs were protected, from there they began the "offensive".

At the shout of "Now!" by Tigress, the warriors began attacking, using all their skills and what they have learned to their benefit, seeing that this would be easier than they had thought, the Furious Five and Po defeated the first horde in record time, this caused a lot of confusion among them... ending in complete chaos, the Dragon Warrior took advantage of that and began to use his techniques of inner peace to defeat the second horde of bandits, who were less than the first horde.

Despite what Tigress said, they went their own way, Viper got into the buildings to defeat the bandits that went inside to steal the belongings of the helpless villagers, Crane used his wings to fan powerful gusts of wind that destroyed some bows and arrows.

Monkey went deeper into the village, where he found carts with all that belonged to the villagers, and seeing that no one saw him, he hid the carts covering them with blankets that were on the carts and moved them behind a building, the place was dark and creepy, but it was safer than leaving the carts on the street, after that he continued his attack.

Mantis was beating a gorilla by himself when he saw an archer about to shoot an arrow, using his incredible speed, he managed to cut the bowstring, thereupon he used his front legs to leave that archer unconscious, he did the same with two other archers.

Tigress looked sideways, only to realize that the others were gone, -It seems they didn't understand the part of "staying together"- she thought frustrated, while searching for the others, and leaving unconscious any enemy that she ran into.

Po was hitting a bandit with his fist when he saw a group of bandits falling to the powerful kick that Tigress did, upon landing she maintained a fighting stance staying alert, when she saw her partner, she immediately approached his location, where she began to fight at his side.

-If my intuition doesn't fail me, we are alone- she said, while striking a crocodile using the palm of her paw, she turned her back; in that way she would fight on one side and Po on the other side.

-I guess that doesn't count the bandits that there are around us- Po said trying to appear calm but failing, while giving a belly flop to an unfortunate wolf that was about to give an axe blow to Po's head.

-Good guess- Tigress said a bit surprised, before giving a side kick to a leopard, leaving him unconscious immediately.

The two fought for a few minutes wiping out the bandits around them, the few who remained lost their moral, dropped their weapons and ran to the way they came. It was time to end the third horde (better known as "the left overs") using a special tactic ... teamwork.

While the others were "missing", Tigress and Po were fighting together: thanks to Tigress's strength, she could raise the panda and throw him at a group of enemies, and thanks to Po's weight they had no chance against him; they also did the opposite, but in that case what ended with the enemy was the kicks that Tigress performed in midair and/or landing.

A strenuous minutes later there was no trace of that army of bandits, just when they celebrated for a brief moment, the others appeared:

-Guys, where were you?- Po asked a little annoyed by what they did, Tigress was furious because they didn't follow the plan

-We were on the other side of the town, as there was no danger, we began to return some objects to the villagers- Crane replied, trying to defend himself and the others from the deadly glare of Tigress.

-Anyways...now we must return to the palace and tell what happened to Master Shifu- Tigress said as she left her little angry trance and began to walk toward her "home", they followed her

When Po and the Furious Five started walking towards the palace after that victory, they began to hear some applause, the curious thing was that it was just one that applauded, whose identity was unknown. Tigress turned towards the sound generated by the applause, at that moment, she saw someone wearing a garment made of expensive fabrics that covered his entire body, he had his head looking at the ground, the color was ... dark blue with an embroidered white.

-No ... it can't be- Tigress said to herself, she couldn't believe what her eyes saw, soon Po an the others turned and saw a paralyzed Tigress in front of a stranger.

-Missed me?- the stranger turned to her, with a smirk on his face, he was a tiger; Tigress was still incredulous as she repeated the words "You are not real" over and over, the presence of the tiger meant a thing to her... The Awakening.

**/Author's notes/**

**_Heres another chapter, I'm going to a trip to "the land of the free and the home of the brave" so I won't be giving any episodes for a time... I really like how this chapter turned out, and I really hope that you like it, and this is the 2nd introduction to the next chapter...I think you already guessed the name of the chapter so... yeah... *I apologize for any mistake*_**

**_This story has 10000 words, let's celebrate! *ceeelebrate good times c'mon!*_**

**_Please review! Because reviews save lifes ;)_**

**_And now I'm...Responding reviews!:_**

**_AilenHeart1915: Now you can silence AilenHeart of darkness proving him wrong! *sorry for the _****_mistake, I should have read your profile*_****_ :) Hope you like this chapter too! *I'll wait for your next predictions... soothsayer Ailenheart* _**

**_MasterTigress4444: Ok... that calms me down and thaank you!_**

**_Guest: Glad you loved it! *squees*_**

**_Tigergirl713: Haha XD, yes... a veeery awkward one... *stealing ideas*_**

**_-Disclaimer: I do not own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but the creativity and the story is mine... :) -_**


	12. Chapter 12: Awakening

**Chapter twelve: Awakening**

-Why are you still doubting my existence?-The tiger said, as he formed another wicked smile; Tigress slowly backed away as she moved his head to one side to the other still incredulous, she began to remember the words the tiger said that night, and realized that she needed them away from him, especially Po.

-Are you okay?- Po asked, worried, only to receive a shout from her -Go to the palace-

-What?- he replied, confused, Tigress didn't even turned her head towards him, she just shouted -Now!- with doubt in his mind that she would be fine, Po followed her orders and began his way to the palace, accompanied by the rest.

-And they go so quickly? They're very rude, I wanted to introduce myself- The stranger said, jokingly, but at the same time taking seriously his words.

-You don't need public- Tigress said, still angry at him by so much suffering and manipulation, because thanks to him, she didn't felt the same as before, now she felt weak -Very well then, my name is Hǔ shā, and I guess you know why I'm here- The tiger said, moving as if he was giving a sort of monologue, directing his attention to Tigress every second.

-I don't know- Tigress said, looking for a response from the mysterious tiger -You don't know? Do you remember the little talk we had?- He responded with more questions, it seemed that the only good thing he could do was ask

-I remember, but I don't understand why you do this- Tigress replied, still looking for a purpose in his actions

The tiger slowly approached to Tigress and whispered -It's a long story I don't want to tell- immediately afterwards, he placed his left paw on Tigress's head -So if you'll excuse me ... let's begin with the awakening- Realizing what he was doing, Tigress removed the paw from her head and kicked him in the chest, causing him to stay few meters away from her.

-You're resisting the inevitable- he said, recovering from that kick, in which he felt pure aggression, his attitude began to change.

-That's because I don't want the "inevitable"- Tigress replied firmly and began to stand in a fighting stance, thinking she provoked a fight

-Well ... If that's what you want, I'll have to force you- he replied, standing in a fighting stance very different from Tigress's.

-So be it- she said, causing a great roar that was heard throughout the village.

With the others,Po was almost running at full speed, determined to fulfill the orders of Tigress, he was still in doubt whether it was really fair leave her alone_._

-Are you sure about this? I mean, she looked very frightened- Po listened to his inner voice, which seemed to be right -I know ... but she told us to leave- he thought, trying to silence that voice... who reminded him of Master Shifu.

Po and the others heard a huge roar, causing them to stop -Did you hear that?- Po asked nervous, he had never heard such a loud noise, the others turned to where the roar arose and continued on their way but Po didn't move, Crane noticed it. -Po, we need to hurry- Crane said, feeling the same concern that his friend felt.

-This isn't right- Po said as he turned to the village -I can't leave her there-

-Then go- Monkey said, causing Po to be surprised and to give a look that literally said "I can?"

-Don't worry, we will go to the palace and tell everything to Master Shifu- Viper said, while the other three nodded, agreeing.

-Thanks guys- Po thanked, and ran, determined to reach Tigress

In the village, Tigress started fighting with Hǔ shā; giving a inteminable amount of punches and kicks, none of them hit their target. After a couple of minutes, it looked like Tigress was going to frustrate, but she continued trying until she succesfully kicked the tiger's head, knocking him to the ground.

-You've beaten me in this fight, I congratulate you- He stood up, a little dizzy from the recent kick, but quickly recovered from that. Tigress wouldn't let her guard down so she stared at him, stiff, motionless, still she was ready to strike again.

-But you can not beat this- He began to make a series of moves, starting to put his paws at the stomach, only to move them to shoulder level, he then joined his paws and quickly separated them while standing in a fighting stance.

-Now defeat...THIS!- With a arm movement similar to the action of pushing, he was able to throw her a few meters and it was so powerful that broke the wall where Tigress landed, but something prevented her from standing up. With that in mind, she knew she was vulnerable; and couldn't do anything but listen to who had her fate in his paws.

-Oh Tigress... you must know we're the same, we are of the same species, we are warriors, we are refugees, but the only thing that differentiates us is that you help the enemy, and I help my kind- Hǔ shā said, as he slowly approached her.

-But not anymore- he mentioned with emphasis in his voice, as if making a speech; he got to his knees and continued -Using the chi in my favor, you will help me do what cost me years to do without success- he placed his left paw on her head and slowly approached her ear to whisper -Destroy everyone living in the Jade Palace- Tigress's pupils contracted when she listened to the macabre plan, she would not do that, not even if forced.

That was the moment when Tigress decided to try to move for freedom without success, at that moment Hǔ shā placed his right paw on Tigress's head, feeling more and more weak and knowing that when she woke up she was going to be another, Tigress began to accept her fate not before saying with a weak voice -I'm sorry Po- and letting out a small tear, after that she closed her eyes, losing consciousness.

Achieving its objective, Hǔ shā started laughing madly, he had succeeded.

_**/Author's notes/**_

**_Heeey, here's another chapter, and yes... I'm back... I'm so sorry T-T (I apologize for the episode, and for the time it took) but I thank a lot the ones who waited with patience this episode, and I know It's a little bit confusing because of the introduction to this new character in the story (yes it's fan-made but I don't think it will have many fans XD), so... Hope you like it :)_**

**_Please review! Because reviews save lifes ;) (And I will answer burning questions)_**

**_And now I'm...Responding reviews! (late... I know):_**

**_MasterTigress4444: heheheh, well here you have the episode, I hope it was worth waiting_**

**_AlienHeart1915: Soooo sorry for the mistake T-T , please don't kill meee! (especially Alienheart of Darkness!) *kneels and begs for mercy*, thank you, hope you like the chapter_**

**_Tigergirl713: Thanks! I _****_think I left you the edge of your seat for a long time :P_**

**_Master Hunter: *presents chapter* Here it is! *hears choir of angels singing* stop singing!...(Anyways... forgive me!)_**

**_Guest: OK_**

**_OK_**

**_OK_**

**_OK_**

**_OK_**

**_Thank you for waiting! _**

**_-Disclaimer: I do not own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but the creativity and the story is mine... :) -_**


	13. Chapter 13: The darkness

**Chapter thirteen: The darkness**

Tigress found herself in the dark, with no clue of where she was, all memories of Hǔ shā seem to be fake... or al least part of her imagination. With some slight movements she tried to find a way to stand up, but...wait... she never felt a floor... in that moment Tigress started to feel something was wrong.

-Are you enjoying yourself in the darkness?- That voice again, this time with a more humorous tone... Hǔ shā was getting into tigress's nerves, at some point she really wanted to throw random punches to see if one of them hits him, but she knew that wasn't the best solution.

-Where am I? ... What happened?... and why is it dark?- Tigress turned her head to every direction she had known, only to find the same thing: _darkness._

-This is the darkness that is in your heart... in your soul...and in your mind- The answer of Hǔ shā echoed through all the dark space, Tigress just stood there... with a stern expression... rejecting everything coming from him, but something the voice said seemed to be true...the fact that she was on her mind

-Your actions created this... the only thing I am doing is showing it to you- suddenly, she could see in the distance that infamous blue cloth that was part of Hǔ shā's garment, Tigress didn't hesitate to attack it, after all, is the only thing she could do ... but inside her, she knew it was only an illusion...a trap to make fun of her...and increase her despair... that part inside her was right.

-My actions would never create this- Tigress growled, she was already starting to think about the reasons why she was there and was thinking of a solution, but she needed something more than the deep darkness to create an escape plan.

An evil laugh full of madness emerges from Tigress's words -Are you sure?- the voice of that tiger started to sound a little bit distorted, she responds with a nod to recieve another laugh ... worse than the first one.

-Can't you see? You betrayed_ us_ in the first place!- The phrase that came out of nowhere, made her feel trapped, because she didn't know what he was talking about -No I didn't!-...the only thing Tigress could do was to deny the "lies" he was telling...

-You helped _them_..._the enemy_...by defending their lives, and prevented us from recovering the land that was supposed to be ours- Tigrees felt that he was confronting her, as if she was a criminal of some kind.

An image was displayed, the picture was quite familiar to her: it was the entrance to the Valley of Peace, she had no idea why Hǔ shā showed that picture until she thought a little more than usual...and realized the truth: the Valley of Peace was owned by her race. He continued his speech as the image disappeared, leaving everything in the darkness -Your "father", the panda, the villagers... everyone you once protected are the main reason why you are so alone, why you are so weak- Tigress didn't know his exact goals...but every word offended her more, because it was another lie that came out of his mouth.

-But you are there...still defending them...like a loyal traitor- that last sentence came out as a whisper, that was the last thing Tigress heard before feeling an intense cold in the paws, since that moment she decided to move, but something prevented her from doing it...a familiar sound was heard everytime she moved her limbs; the friction of chains.

All of a sudden a force made her kneel on the floor void created by her mind, and a light went on, that's when she realised that she was chained, but the chains had no end, and it didn't seem to have; her gaze turned to the blue cloth that could be seen in the distance, gradually approaching her and gradually taking the form of a tiger, to the point that she could see Hǔ shā's straight face and scarred body.

When Hǔ shā became fully visible, he stood still without looking away from her, and so as he clasped his paw to her's, he said:-Tigress...Right now you live in the darkness, but I can be the light that can change everything-

In the Jade palace...

The rest of the Furious Five returned to the Jade Palace shouting like a chorus: -Master... Master!- Master Shifu looked at them, he was glad they returned safe, but suddenly his face changed showing concern -What happened? Where is Tigress?- no one dared to speak for a few seconds, until a shout of the Master made them react -A Tiger appeared the village- Crane said, fearing the possible negative reaction Master Shifu could have.

-A-and Tigress stayed there to fight him- Mantis almost continued speaking but he was interrupted by his Master -What?! Why did you let her do that?!- what he shouted seemed strange: Tigress is a warrior who (for over twenty years) has trained and fought countless enemies, then ... why did he said that?

-And Po?- Master Shifu asked, tired of shouting desperately ... the answer seems very obvious, but needed to be told -He's helping her- Master Shifu's face showed impotence, he knew he had to do something ... but he had no idea what to do

-Don't worry Master, she can defend herself- Viper's words seemed to be right, they made sense ... until she saw an open scroll he had in his hands and read it carefully ... then a small sentence came from Master Shifu's mouth: -She can't... -

With Po...

It seemed eternal... but he finally reached the place where Tigress had told him to run, her voice was echoing in Po's head: -Now!- was heard in every step he took; Po thought that he was hallucinating... that he was going crazy. But after all, that day has been a crazy day: in the morning he had woken up with Tigress in his arms and realized that Master Shifu watched them, yet Shifu said nothing about it ... not even when Tigress woke up. He came to the Valley of Peace to fight a huge army of bandits ... and in the end it appears ... HE appears.

Po was immersed in various thoughts, but never came to think about Tigress location; he just kept running ... hoping to find her... and he did ... but it seemed too late ... Tigress was there, lying on the ground lifeless, just like a corpse. Disbelief made Po doubt about what he was watching with his eyes -No ... it can't be- he thought as he bent his knees towards the ground, near to Tigress's body.

At that moment Po could only think of one word, in one name: -Tigress-

**/Author's notes/**

**_*phew* Here's another chapter... DON'T KILL ME PLEASE... i"m too young to die... well... I've thought some other ways to end the chapter... but they seemed odd and didn't made sense, I (again) thank the ones who waited patiently this episode...aaaand hope you like it... :) _**

**_Please review! Because reviews save lifes ;) (And I'll still answer burning questions...)_**

**_And now I'm...Responding reviews! (Again, too late):_**

**_AilenHeart1915: Sorry if you blow up with these chapter... but hey that means that you have some interest! (I guess) I'll try my best not to change Tigress personality and/or turn her into a psychopath... but since her past and her real family is something that still bugs and weakens her... it made me think that it could fit into the story. _**

**_Tigergirl713: Noooooooooooo (I really hope you like the story)_**

_**MasterTigress4444: Thank you! :3**_

_**Guest: Here's your late update **_

**_Master Hunter: You still waitng?_**

**_-Disclaimer: I do not own every single character I'm using in this chapter, but the creativity and the story is mine... :) -_**


End file.
